I am your Doom!
by General Tyrranix
Summary: General Grievous was the face of the CIS military. Many beings flee when seeing his form stalking towards them. Grievous will kill more Jedi than anyone has in centuries. However what happens when Grievous gets hit in the face by his past so hard his emotions get the better of him. How will this affect the entire galaxy's future. Legends Grievous with AU story
1. The Supreme General

The cyborg was currently stalking the former Jedi Count Dooku. His master just returned from his shuttle from the desert planet of Geonosis. The place were the fall of the Jedi had begun. The clone wars had started. The fate of all Jedi had been sealed. Master Sidious's plan had begun and nothing could stop it from ending. It was time for revenge. Not only for his masters, but also for himself. The Jedi helped shape him now, they helped shaped their own downfall.

Grievous was lusting for revenge, and with the help of Dooku's teachings he could claim it. When the Jedi came and supported his enemies the Huk, many thought him to be dead. Very few knew of his old name. Many of those who used to know who he was is either dead, or thinks that _he_ is dead.

Dooku walked down the hallway of the capital ship of the newborn Confederacy of Independent Systems starfleet. The Invisible Hand was the name of the ship. It was now the newly appointed General Grievous's ship. Dooku smiled as he knew that the general was tailing him. The force enhances every single creature that had a strong bond with it. Dooku being a sith it helped enhance himself more, an example of this is Dooku's incredible sense of hearing.

So Dooku heard the general behind him. At the end of the hallway there was the elevator to ascend to the command deck of the Invisible hand. Once he reached it he stopped and turned to face the cyborg following him.

"Come General, I want you to see your new fleet." Dooku said with a smile. Grievous stepped out from behind a wall from another hallway. Grievous simply walked down the hallway with his dazzling cape flowing behind him. Grievous walked to the elevator and entered and positioned himself beside Dooku. Neither said anything.

When the got to the top Dooku went towards the T-series tactical droid who was currently in charge of the bridge. Grievous however walked over to look out the window that showed that they were currently in hyperspace.

Droids were all over the bridge attending to their programmed stations. They were going from station to station doing their duties occasionally informing the Tactical droid in charge. Dooku and the Tactical droid were engaged in some conversation that Grievous had no interest in, Grievous just stared at the stars pacing the Invisible Hand at incredible speeds. Nobody interrupted the General as he was lost in his thoughts staring at the outside vacuum of space.

Grievous stood there for hours not doing anything, that was until he heard the Tactical droid tell Dooku that they had about twenty minutes until they left hyperspace and arrived at their destination. The capital of the CIS movement, Raxus Secundus. Soon after twenty minutes past and they reached Dooku's destination.

"General once I have left the Invisible Hand you can begin your assault against the Jedi. Perhaps you could start with the planet Dantooine. However you might want to rendezvous with your new fleet before you see to Dantooine." Dooku said calmly with a small smile, "I'll consider your _suggestion _Count." Grievous answered with his droid like voice.

Count Dooku turned and walked towards the elevator and descended to find himself the hanger bay. Grievous told the Tactical droid to inform Grievous when the Count left the Invisible hand. Not long after the Invisible Hand was en-route to the rendezvous point to meet the rest of his fleet. Grievous grew bored very quickly. Back on Kalee there was always something to do, teach the children, fight the huk, gain advice from the elders, hunt for food and his once personal favourite, spend time with… Ronderu.

Oh how he wished she was still here, in this galaxy, by his side. Grievous grew emotional his, eyes trying not to let streams of tears

come out. Soon he found no difficulty fighting back his emotions, his partial programming helped suppress his emotions. Anger swelled and grew in the place of sadness. If it wasn't for the weak Huk and the Jedi scum, Ronderu still might've been alive. And Qymaen jai Sheelal might still be alive as well, fully intact with no cybernetics to keep him alive.

Grievous wanted to meet with his fleet all the sooner to make the Jedi pay. With a burning anger that rivaled stars he ordered the droids to travel as fast as they could. Grievous started getting impatient, many of the droids started making annoying noises while telling each other information. Grievous didn't pay attention to anything after the talking of the droids died down. Instead he once again to his brain to think over potential strategies and tactics. The chance that Republic forces had already arrived was pretty low, meaning Grievous might have an easy planetary takeover. That angered him.

Grievous wanted a battle, pure, horrifying, gruesome, bloody, battle. Grievous inwardly sighed, he knew that he would get many battles that would be costly and long. So Grievous thought that in the long run, having an easy planetary takeover would be something he wished for. Grievous having nothing else to do turned and addressed the Tactical droid.

"How long is it until we reached our rendezvous with the rest of my fleet?" Grievous asked with little curiosity, "My lord, we will arrive in approximately five hours and twenty minutes." Answered the droid. While hyperspace was the fastest form of travel ever, it still could take hours and even days to travel very long distances across the galaxy.

Grievous let out a loud growl attracting the attention of the entire bridge. Grievous then stormed out of the bridge and into the elevator. Once he got out he walked quickly heading to his destination. Once he reached it he punched his security code into a side panel to the right of the door. Soon the door opened and went and stood in the middle of the room.

Grievous grabbed four objects out from his cape and attached two his hips. In each corner of the thirty foot room, four droids activated. They were his personal Magna guards. All of the droids walked forward and stopped a few feet away from Grievous. Grievous activated a pre-programmed system and then de-cloaked himself and flung his cape to the side of the room. The Magna guards activated their electro staffs, Grievous activated his own weapons as well. The blades hummed to life, the weapon in his left hand he had a green blade the other had a blue. The weapon of the Jedi that he had secretly killed had become his most favourite weapon.

Grievous jumped up, causing the droids underneath him to scatter. He rotated himself in the air in a way we're his legs slammed into the metal ceiling, allowing himself to stare down the droids beneath him. All four droids looked up and didn't move. Grievous waited to look for any kind of weakness in the droids stance and programming. The droid to his top left moved likely trying to change its stance, Grievous however launched himself from his high spot and flew towards the droid with such speed he crushed the entire body of the droid when he landed on it.

The other three droids moved and attacked him at the same time. The two to his right thrust their staffs at him only for him to stop and block them with his two lightsabers. The third droid moved and attacked him from behind. It's staff only hit the metal ground as Grievous twisted his right leg and shot it out, grabbing the Magna droid by the head. Grievous hopped backwards and flipped slamming one of the unexpecting droids with the droid that was stuck in his foot. A loud crash rang out as the droids collided and hit the ground. The last guard that was standing moved to his left and thrusted its staff out. Grievous swat it away with one of his sabres, and with his other sliced at the droid. The sound of metal being cut off rang through the room as the droid's left arm got separated at the shoulder.

Grievous then pressed on overwhelming the droid and cutting its electro staff in half and shoving his two lightsabers in the droid's chest, killing it. Grievous turned and face the two other droids that were just getting back on their feet. One droid moved to his left and the other two the right, trying to pincer him. The droid to his right thrust it's staff at Grievous only to pull away when Grievous swiped at it with his lightsabers. The droid on the left saw an opening and reacted. It spun it's staff twice, slamming each side of Grievous's metal body.

Grievous grunted and then kicked the droid behind him slamming the droid with such speed it hit the wall on the other side of the room. Grievous turned and threw himself at the downed droid, the other droid followed. The droid had barely stood up when Grievous slammed the droid in the chest with each foot. The metal plate if of the droid's chest crumpled as Grievous's feet dug deep inside it. Running behind Grievous alerted him to the droid behind running at him.

Grievous jumped off the droid tearing a large hole in it's chest cavity. Pieces of metal and droid insides flew and landed on the floor after Grievous had jumped over the last droid and sliced it into two, leaving a molten mark in the floor and wall of Grievous's (anger management) training room. Grievous deactivated his lightsabers and put his cloak back on just in time for the door to his training room open up.

"You sure made a mess of those droids master. What caused to come here my lord." Said Grievous's personal medical droid Eav-A4-D,

"I was bored." Grievous responded with a snarl. The droid gave something similar to an amused snort before saying, "I would ask to stop making scrap metal out of your personal guards master, besides Mangna guards are also a lot more expensive that normal battle droids."

"I don't care how much they cost, they are much cheaper and more efficient than the Republics new army." Grievous told the droid, "Anyway I'll be in your personal room if you need me." The droid gave a small head bow before walking out of the room.

A beeping sound came from inside his cloak and Grievous grabbed it and activated the communication device. The Tactical droid was requesting his presence on the bridge. Grievous put the comms unit back into his cape and set off to find his way to the bridge.

—

Palpatine was looking over the massive population center of Coruscant out of the chancellors chambers. Palpatine smiled, soon the entire sith order shall have their revenge against the Jedi. After years of planning and making sure that everything went according to plan, he finally felt that in a few years all the Jedi would be dead.

A beep came from his door and Mas Ammeda answered, soon the door opened and revealed the small, green form of the grand master of the Jedi order. Palpatine put his friendly old man smile on and moved to sit in his seat, gesturing for Yoda to sit across from him.

"What brings you here master Yoda?" Palpatine asked in his curious old innocent old man voice. "To warn you chancellor and remind you that we will be there to help you." Yoda responded. Palpatine opened his mouth to speak only for Yoda to cut him off and calmly replied, "Skywalker is not at the temple currently, with master Kenobi he is. However he is coming back soon taking the trials to become a Jedi knight he is. Perhaps you could give him a boost in his confidence, chancellor."

"Perhaps I will master Jedi. However a problem has come up, the Republic needs more credits to fund and create our army." Palpatine frowned before continuing, "With designers coming in left, right and center to show us their own designs for our navy and armoured ground units, it has been quite a hassle to keep everyone in line. So might I borrow Anakin once he finished the trials." Palpatine asked.

"Why Skywalker chancellor?" Yoda asked before he was given an answer, "I will be taking him for only a few hours at most, we will be right here in this room. I will also be asking him which star fighter and star destroyer designs are better and most cost efficient." Palpatine told the grandmaster, "

"Acceptable that is. See you soon chancellor, going to neutral planets I am, keeping them from joining the Separatists I will, perhaps pursued them to join the Republic I will." Yoda said while getting out of his chair. Palpatine stood up and followed the grandmaster to the door before they said their goodbyes and left each other.

"Your excellency, new treaties from worlds agreeing to joining the Republic have come in as well as suggested safety protocols for the senate and the have been given to you." Mas Ammeda said. Palpatine smiled in his direction, before sitting down and calling upon the stack of new policies, laws and treaties before setting himself to work. Palpatine waited for his whole life for his plans to be put into motion, he could wait a few more years until he had his revenge.

—

Thank you for reading the beginning of this story. I would ask for advice from any of you and request feedback on my story. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm a slow writer so don't expect daily updates and such.

I've been General Tyrannix and I'll see you all next time! ;)


	2. A surprising Entrance

To say that General Grievous was in a sour mood would be a massive understatement. As of right now a small fleet of four Republic Arquitens-class light cruisers were holding back his fleet from attacking the three Acclamator-class transports that were descending into Dantooine's orbit to deliver a ground force that would try to hold the planet's surface. The clone force would have already been deployed and setting up bases by the time Grievous finished with the small fleet above in space.

Grievous was about to blow when his anger he somewhat calmed down after hearing that the left flank of the Republic fleet was falling apart. He soon ordered three squadrons of Hyena-class bombers to chase down the Republic's Acclamators. Grievous waited and listened for anything to be picked up on the status of the bombing run.

He didn't have to wait long as a droid approached and told him that they managed to disable one of the Acclamators. However the droid also said that there was a sixty percent chance that at least three fifths of the clones survived the crash. Grievous once again, was pissed.

"Order our ships to go around the Republic forces. Use the rest of our fighters to finish off the last three light cruisers." Grievous commanded which was answered by the tactical droid by a simple, "Yes General."

Before they got past the fleet one of the Republic light cruisers had been destroyed while the other two were heavily damaged. The entire force would most likely be dead in a matter of minutes. As soon as the Republic fleet blew up into space dust the tactical droid ordered the fleet to prepare the landing craft.

Grievous told the tactical droid that it had command of the bridge before he turned and stormed his way down to the hanger bay. When he arrived many transport ships were docking and filling themselves full of thousands of battle droids. He started walking towards his own personal landing craft. The ramp that lead into the ship was surrounded by four Magna guards. They neither made a sound or moved until Grievous was inside the ship. As soon as Grievous did enter all of his guards followed him up into the ship. One droid went to the cockpit to fly the shuttle.

The ride down was a quiet one, absolutely nothing made a sound except the engines that powered the shuttle. Grievous found the silence to be extremely calming. The remaining half of his brain overcame the mechanical parts that usually held most control over his body. His body became stiff as he closed his brain in a sleep like trance. Time soon passed and the ship landed.

Grievous then allowed his body to come under the control of his mechanical brain and walked off the ship. Dantooine was a barren dry planet that was flat for as far as the eye could see. The sun was just starting to fall down back into the surface of the was little water however the planet could still sustain life. Grievous lost interest in the planet very quickly and was approached by a droid commander.

"Take me to the front line commander. I want to know everything about the Republic forces. I want to know who's leading them, where there positions are and any weaknesses in their defences." He told the commander and soon he was following the droid across the boring landscape to the front lines.

There were many droids running about doing whatever they could to speed up the process of "destroying the enemy." There was also thousands of perfect lines of unmoving battle droids. Landing craft were unloading even more droids and now the landing craft began to unload the armoured units. AATs and MTTs were starting to mild into the ranks. It wasn't long until they reached the command centre. It was simple in design that allowed for all of the basic functions for it to be called a command centre.

"What's the situation?" Grievous growled

"The Republic has set up their defences in a small valley completely surrounded by hills that will stop our forces from effectively encircling them. These hills will become problematic unless we find a way to remove them." The droid told him. It was a T-series tactical droid that specialized in ground operations and battles.

"Send out the probe droids, have them gather every single fragment of information that they can possibly gather." Grievous commanded.

"As you command General. Send the probes out." The T-series droid's order was followed by a chorus of roger roger. Soon the probes were out and about.

PD-963457

Republic Base,

PD-963457 slowly moved in between two supply crates, the droid was trying to get a proper view of what fighters the Republic had. From what the droid could gather there were two squadrons of V-wings and one squadron of Z-95 headhunters, one squadron of Y-wing bombers. The droid shuffled, moving it's flat oval head in the direction of a new loud noise.

It slowly moved it's body through small inconsistencies and faults in the design of the cheaply made Republic base. It took in every detail as it made its way toward whatever was making this loud noise. The droid heard another loud crash and it moved closer. A stack of supply crates were sitting close to a wall of a nearby building. The droid climbed up the stack and onto the roof of the building. If the droid had emotions, it would have been very surprised.

Many two meter tall transport mechs we're walking back and forth carrying rock and explosives. There were other mechs that were drilling and passing rocks to other mechs. The Republic forces were carving out sections of the hills and planting bombs inside the hills. The droid quickly turned and started to make its way back towards a safe location. It moved straight past the fighter squadrons and through bunkers, shelters and other buildings. It stopped, waiting, checking its surroundings before zooming through a small Republic checkpoint and up one of the smaller hills. Not one Republic trooper noticed it as it flew towards the Seperatist base as the sun was swallowed by Dantooine's surface and the stars became visible.

General Grievous

Seperatist base,

The black of night was met by silence, the only other sound was the occasional verbal exchange between two droids. Grievous patiently waited for the probe droids to return. So far only two of the probes have returned. It was excruciating, how long it could take to gather information, especially when you couldn't have conversations to pass the time. That was probably the biggest thing he missed about having an organic army, having friends and family standing by your side keeping each other close. The feeling of holding your loved ones as you embraced before battle.

Grievous sighed, it came out as a growl. He wished that he could see his family. Even if they win the war, Grievous could never visit his family. Dooku would never allow him to. His family only new Qymean jai Sheelal not General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

Grievous's mind wandered off and his eyes glazed over, thinking about times long ago. Grievous stayed in this trance for some time because by the time he was awakened all of the probe droids had returned and the entire army was waiting for his command. It was still dark out, the night sky shimmering full of stars. Grievous slowly stalked his way over to the T-series tactical droid.

"What time is it? And what have the probes found out." Grievous asked impatiently.

"It is a quarter over 0300, General. The Republic has the majority of it's infantry and armoured units facing the hill ready for our attack. Their starfighters and bombers will become a big problem unless they are dealt with. The two remaining Acclamators are positioned just outside the Republic base on either side. They have also planted explosives inside the hills surrounding the valley. The Republic also seems to be led by an unknown Jedi knight." Told the T-series tactical droid. Grievous nodded before he turned to both of his brains. The explosives could cause chaos to the battle line. After a few minutes of thinking Grievous had an idea.

"I have a plan, prepare the droids!" Grievous said with a laugh.

CT-7893

Republic Base

The first thing CT-7893 called Hiccup by his fellow clone troopers heard were the sounds of the alarm blaring. His whole barrack jumped up and grabbed their weapons and charged out to their positions. The entire battle line was quiet, they only heard one thing.

*Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.*

When the marching of the droid army stopped, his entire body shivered. Hiccup looked towards his friends at his right. They were frozen solid, looking all over the hills. They watched and listened closely as the black of night started to retreat, allowing the first shades of blues to flow across the sky.

First the heard the sound of droid starfighters piercing the air. However only one fighter came into view and it veered upwards right above the hills and into the sky before jerking downwards. The Republic army watched as the droid fighter dropped and crashed into the hills causing a massive explosion. Soon a chain of explosions followed moving with the hills. The ground shook as the hills exploded and chunks flew, crashing into the ground.

After three minutes of hearing explosions, silence sounded odd and unnerving. When the dust and debris settled the whole army was soaked in sunlight as the sun was rising slowly where there was once large hills.

*Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.*

The sound of thousands of battle droids marching getting closer was bone chilling. The outline of the droid army glowed as the sun seemed to push the entire droid army forward. The many starfighters and bombers sreaming closer to their position.

"Be ready men! Don't let their numbers scare you! We can destroy them, they are only droids! For the Republic!" Shouted their Jedi General as their own starfighters went to intercept the droids. A bone chilling chorus of "For the Republic" followed their General's.

The starfighters started their dogfight above them. Soon the sky and field in front of them erupted into vibrant reds and blues as the two opposing armies opened fire on eachother. Hiccup fired upon any droid that came into view, but no matter what two more droids replaced the destroyed one.

"Look out! Sepi AATs inbound! We need armoured support!" Shouted some clone off to his left. Soon the stomping of AT-TEs came from behind them and the heavy firepower that came with them. Many of the Sepi's armoured tanks stopped firing and retreated far enough back that normal fire couldn't damage them. They once again opened fire, raining heavy laser fire into their lines. Hiccup looked to his squad leader before saying.

"We need a bombing run on those AATs or we'll be eaten by their lasers!" His squad leader nodded before he requested a bombing run. As soon as he had finished requesting the run, laser fire from a nearby AT-TE stopped as it took too much damage and it exploded, landing on his commander and other unlucky clones.

Hiccup watched as their Y-wing bombers flew towards the AATs, only to be intercepted and destroyed by droid fighters. Some clones shouted and pointed towards the sky as it was filled full of Hyena-class bombers. The droid bombers broke off into two groups and flew to the remaining Acclamators at their flanks. Thunderous explosions erupted and shattered the sky and sound barrier as the Acclamators blew up in two beautiful explosions.

Hiccup focused back on the droids in front of him and he noted how they were much closer. Super battle droids and destroyer droids were now mixed in with the B1s. Soon the line was almost gone and they were being pushed back and were surrounded by the droids. When the circle of became small enough all of the droids stopped firing.

Hiccup and many other clones stopped and looked around, clearly confused. Hiccup head scanned the remaining men and he sighed in relief as he found his target. His Jedi General Tia Qulin was still alive, battered and bruised but still alive.

General Grievous

Remains of Republic Base

Grievous strolled forwards his four manga guards behind him. The droid line separated creating a path for Grievous as the remaining Republic forces came into view. Grievous laughed as he walked alone into the circle.

"Surrender and you and your clones will be granted a quick death." Grievous ordered.

"Never droid! We will never surrender!" Exclaimed the Jedi while gesturing to his troops.

"Good. I was hoping that you wouldn't, Jedi. Also, I'm no droid. I am your doom!" Grievous said flicking his cape onto the ground. He took his two lightsabers off of his hips and spread his arms apart, igniting the blades. The Jedi responded by igniting his own blue blade and claiming a stance.

"This will be fun, Jedi!" Grievous laughed before lunging towards the Jedi. Their blades clashing against one another's. Grievous used his speed and strength to dance around the Jedi. Bringing his blades above his head and swinging them down on the Jedi's. The force of the hit forced the Jedi onto his knees. Grievous pushed himself up and over the Jedi, kicking behind him sending him flying and face planted into the ground. The Jedi got back up quickly, igniting his blade again and holding his back with one hand. Grievous turned and charged.

Grievous quickly found himself in front of the Jedi and he sidestepped throwing one hand out to meet the Jedi's blade. Grievous swung his other blade hitting the Jedi right above the hip. The Jedi yelled and fell to the ground grabbing his hip.

"All too easy." Grievous stated and moved to grab the Jedi's lightsaber, shutting off his own two lightsabers. Grievous examend the lightsaber, studying it and taking in every detail. Grievous looked towards the Jedi and grabbed him by the head with his foot before swinging the Jedi face first into the ground, breaking the neck of the Jedi.

"Kill them all!" Grievous yelled and walked away hearing the screams of the clones as they died. And Grievous only laughed.

* * *

I'm gonna try and start to update this story faster so you guys can read it. I do appreciate it if you guys give me any advice (good or bad) to help make my story better and your read more enjoyable.

I'll see y'all next time

General Tyrannix out!


End file.
